


The one with you

by Sarabeckle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Good Parent Lillian Luthor, Good Sibling Lex Luthor, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lex Luthor knows Clark Kent Is Superman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarabeckle/pseuds/Sarabeckle
Summary: Lena and Kara met in College when they became roomates. Lena  being always confused with her sexuality found herself falling for the sunshine of a woman, who proclaimed herself her best friend and forever wing-woman.orThe one where Lena is a closet gay pinning over Kara who keeps setting her up with men because she doens't have a clue.orThe one where Lena met someone and Kara can't just figure out her feelings
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Eliza Danvers & Jeremiah Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Eliza Danvers/Jeremiah Danvers, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor & Lex Luthor, Lena Luthor & Lillian Luthor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 115





	1. The one where they met

Sitting by the beach, watching as the Sun sets over the horizon, and as the water kisses her feet; Kara took everything in, she'll miss everything midvale has to offer. Tomorrow, she'll be off to MIT, to start building a future for herself. She doesn't know what awaits for her there, being alone, without Alex, her sister by herside.

  
Alex is studying in National city University miles away from her. The both of them have a very loving and sisterly bond she always dreamed of having since she was but a little child on Krypton. Being adopted by the Danverses was an unexpected blessing for her. The end of Krypton broke her, and being trapped in the Phantom zone for years, where no time exist made it even worse. And to top that, her baby cousin who she was supposed to take care of is already grown up when she arrived on earth. 

  
Kara hates how Kal-El just hand her to the Danvers like they aren't family. _Fuck him_ she used to think when she learned English days after she lived with the Danvers. Eliza and Jeremiah loved her like she's their own. Alex on the other hand had been a Bitch to get along with- even Alex agrees with her being a pain in the ass those days. However, now, Eliza and Jeremiah loves how much their two daughters are inseparable even though them being partners in crime is also a pain in the ass sometimes. 

  
"Hey" Kara looked when she feel someone stand beside her. She was so busy reminiscing that she didn't hear Alex walking towards her. "Mom wanted me to tell you that Dinner's ready" a huge smile becae evident in Kara's face, she was about to stand up but Alex sat next to her "Let's sit for a few minutes more. I think we both need this" the red head said looking towards the sea. Alex wasn't a naturally born redhead, but unlike Kara who loves her blonde locks, Alex colored hers red saying it feels more _her_. Eliza and Jeremiah being the perfect parents smiled and responded that _You do what makes you happy and comfortable sweetie._

  
The redhead faced her sister, "It's unbelievable that you're going to college already" Kara looked at her and smiled asking the older woman if she's about to give her sappy going away speech. "Yes now shut up." The redhead slightly punched her younger sister. "It's like yesterday you were just this little bitch that came and became my sister in a blink" both of them where laughing when Alex continued "Now you're this woman who got the full ride in MIT, and I'm just so proud of you" She paused and looked sincerely towards her sister "You'll going to the other side of the country Kar, I'm gonna miss you so much. If you ever need someone, you can fly to me or I can fly to you. But I just want you to be really careful. I know being an alien isn't that welcome in our society yet, so be careful on who you trust with your secret. I just want you to be safe. And if you ever have a stupid boyfriend that hurt you. Just call me I know many ways how to dispose a body".

  
Kara immediately hugged her sister and wipe the single tear that escaped her eyes. "I'm gonna miss you too. Although I think the first option is much cheaper. And on the boyfriend part, I think I can manage to take him out on my own" the both laughed at Kara's last statement. As both face the setting sun, they listened to the birds chirping, and to the calming sound of the waves.

  
The girls enjoyed the silence, with the unspoken aggreement that they'll both miss the peace that Midvale offers, as Alex is set to return to National city after they all drop Kara off to the airport tomorrow. They both heard their mother shout from the veranda of the house calling them both, Kara stood up first, helping Alex along. Both walk with arms around the other "You think mom will cry at dinner the way she did before you went to college?" the redhead laughed her lungs out nodding at her sister's comment.

  
"I think she'll even cry harder tomorrow when we drop you off at the airport." she responded. And God how right they both are. Eliza cried her eyes out at dinner and when they're about to leave Kara at the airport the day after. She was waving to her youngest until they can't see her anymore. the older blonde also shed some tears when they drop Alex off at NCU, with her eldest grinning at her mother saying it's already her third year in college, Eliza shrugged it off responding "you'll always gonna be my baby girl as I'm always going to be you mom"

  
_________

  
Building after building pans in and out of view, and then slowly it changes into pictures of greens as they exit the city completely. Lena was just staring towards the window, thinking that maybe being in college at 16 will bring her trouble, being young and capable of beating older people and their egos; or it's a blessingbecause she'll be away from her father and the toxicity of being a Luthor. She suddenly looked to her right when she feel someone hold her hand. A soft smile greeted her "It's going to be okay my brave girl" her mother soothingly said. Being adopted at a young age in the a chaotic family isn't what Lena wanted, but after hearing those words from Lillian bring her comfort like no other words can. 

  
She was four when her birth mother died, and Lionel Luthor took her in; When she was introduced to Lillian, the brunnette woman wasn't at all welcoming towards her. Lena knew at a young age, that the loving nature that her mother raised her to, will never be possible with the Luthors; with Lionel being an alcoholic, with Lillian hating everything she does, and Lex being passive with his parents behavior, as long as he was left alone to mind his business. Lex was the only one who talked to Lena normally, and played with her, even if its chess- that they later figured out that Lena was a natural at.

  
It was a year into living in the mansion when Lillian's and Lena's relationship changed. It was the middle of the night, Lex was at friends house, leaving her alone with their parents; She woke up hearing screaming and some things breking. Five year old Lena left the comfort of her bed, carrying her teddy bear. She walked towards the dark hallway and followed where the sound is coming from, with her ending up infront of her father's study. 

  
She and Lex wasn't allowed to go in, only if Lionel isn't drunk and is in the mood for company, he will let Lena read books in there. But that moment Lena didn't think about the cosnequences that she might be facing, her curiosity won the best of her. She slowly open the door peaking at what's happening inside. She saw Lionel clearly drunk, shouting towards Lillian who's shouting towards him in return. 

  
Lena listened realising they're fighting about Lionel's alcoholic tendencies and it's effect towards the company, and something about whores, which at the time Lena didn't know what the word means. But she figured out it means bad because after Lillian said it Lionel was furious and slapped Lillian hard enough for the side of her lips to bleed. 

  
Young Lena was shocked witnessing how violent her father is, but slapping her mother wasn't the end. Lionel held his wife by the neck, and reached for the letter opener on his table. He pointed it towards Lillian, the littlest Luthor was so afraid of what her father was going to do, she run towards the two, hugging Lillian, shielding her from her father.

  
"Father please don't hurt mother" she cried, making both freeze on spot. Lillian looked at the Little girl, seeing how afraid Lena is for her safety just melted her heart in an instant. She was just about to say something when Lionel grabbed the little girl's arm, pulling her away.

  
"What are you doing here you insolent child?!" he screamed making Lena cry harder "Did I not make myself clear that you are not allowed here?"

  
"You're hurting mother....that's bad" Lena whispered, but that didn't make things better. It only made Lionel ever more furious with the littlest Luthor. He gripped her hard in the shoulder with one hand and the other hit the little girl hard on the face. The Luthor head, yelled at Lena how ungrateful she is, he gave her a name, he gave her a home when she's supposed to be alone now. Lionel was about to slap her again, when Lillian run towards the them and held back her husband's hand.

  
Lionel shook his arm free from her hold "Lionel stop it! she's your fucking daughter!" the woman yelled making Lena looked at her with tearful eyes- she's a real Luthor? and this monster is her real father? He paused then punched Lillian in the core making the older woman stagerring back. 

  
All his attention turned to Lena, and then Lionel's eyes travelled to the teddy bear that her daughter was embracing. Saying that she needed to grow up, and be a real Luthor he pulled the stuffed toy away and throw it into the fireplace letting fire turn it into nothing. Lena screamed and Lionel hit her again for it, He was about to hit her again when Lillian hit the back of his head with a vase making him lose consciousness. All the while Lena run towards her teddy that landed on the other end of the fire place, Lillian didn't noticed it fast enough she turned after Lena extended her little arm towards the bear. 

  
She got it but little Lena didn't account for the fire in between her and the teddy, she screamed in pain as her upper arm was burnt, letting go of the bear in to the fire. Lillian immediately pulled her away, hugging the girl "my teddy!" the littlest Luthor said as she cried. Lillian placed her on the carpeted floor of the office and got the teddy bear and patted the fire out with her shoes. the matriarch handed Lena her teddy and the girl immediately hugged it as if her life depended on it. Lillian, meanwhile, carried the little girl out and asked the butler to call their family doctor.  
Lillian sat in Lena's bed, still hugging the little girl who's sobbing due to her physical and emotional trauma brought by Lionel's actions. The matriarch hugged her tighter, thankful at the littlest Luthor, because if not for her, it's possible that Lionel would've stab that letter opener at her neck. 

  
She kissed Lena's head and whispered "It's going to be okay my brave girl", Lena buried her head towards Lillian's chest, and at that moment, Lillian knew that this little girl will forever hold her heart.

  
________

  
The moment the wind touched her skin, she stepped out of the car. She stayed in her place and closed her eyes, breathing in the cold air of Massachusetts- it's a brand new start. Lena opened her eyes when she felt Lillian's hand on her shoulder "Goodness, my girl is all grown up" her mother said with tears pooling in her eyes. The youngest Luthor gave her a sad smile, god knows how much she's gonna miss her mother. 

  
She didn't want to say it loud, but she's nervous with leaving her mother alone in the mansion with her father. Lionel is still the same, although now, his a bit ill- cancer. Lena didn't want to admit it but she's thankful to the universe for giving her father cancer. His illness made Lex take over the company in Metropolis earlier than expected and she's set to take over the National city Branch of Luthor corp after graduation. "Promise me you'll visit me here?" her mother smiled sweetly and nodded. 

  
Looking at the historical building infront of them, Lena admired how the newly renovated seven story dormitory projects simplicity and elegance. As their driver unloads her suitcases, she reached for her mother's hand to pull her towards the door.

  
As they enter into the lobby, Lena sat in the wing chair by the beautiful glass covered semi-dome; while her mother talk to the head of the house, whom she spoke with before when she personally arranged Lena's accomodations. The youngest Luthor quietly sat there as she take on the view. The lobby is overlooking the courtyard as well as the Charles river from afar. 

  
Lena observed the grills by the side, which reminds her of her brother, whom she wished was with them today- but due to business obligations, he's thankful he manage to take his mother and sister to the airport that morning. 

  
Moments later Lillian arrived with Lena's dorm key and they both made their way up. turns out her room is on the 5th floor, walking the L-shaped corridor, Lena, the geek that she is,figured out the room numbering pattern and identified her room as the one on the end of the corridor. "Oh it's by the corner. The one on the right." she said to her mother.

  
Lena was just about to unlock the door when the door next to hers opened. "Lena Luthor?" A voice called making the duo look at the man who just came out of the door. Lillian slightly looked up at the tall young man in front of them, ' _oh God let it not be her ex'_ She whispered to herself. Because the last thing she wanted for her daughter is the drama of having an ex around. And Lex ofcourse will have a fit once he found out Lena's next door neighbor is an ex.

  
"of all the people who would've thought we'd be next door neighbors" Lena teased the ravenette man infront of them. She faced her mother, who's observing the man "Mother you remember Ray Palmer? We met at a science convention before and then we competed against each other at a chess championship" she saw the realization hit her mother, Lillian shook the young man's hand when he greeted her. Ray Palmer is also the son of David Palmer, a known associate of the Luthors.

  
"It's nice to see you again Lena, and I know we'll be seeing each other again. Because you know? you're my neighbor and we live literally beside each other" he rambled making Lena giggle saying he didn't changed at all. "anyways I have to go. See you soon and hope you enjoy your stay here". he smiled politely at the two and walked away.

  
As they two enters the room, Lena was immediately taken by the perfect 180 degree view of the river and the courtyard. "This view is to die for, although I still don't understand why you want to stay here. It's a very small room." Lena faced her mother with a _Im-not-explaining-this-again_ look. "I know, I know that you want an authentic college experience. But Darling, I can get you a penthouse around here, with your own butler, cook, and maid so all you have to do is study"

  
"Mother" they youngest Luthor said raising her eyebrow. "again I'm saying no. Please just let me have this. to live simple and I dunno normal? You know I don't like parading the Luthor riches" Lillian hugged her and told her that she understand and that she'll miss her so much. "I'll miss you too" 

  
They both waited for the driver to take Lena's suitcases into the room before Lillian decided to leave. They shared one more hug before the matriarch started to walk towards the elevator. She was waiting for it to arrive at their floor when she heard someone running towards her direction. When she saw Lena by the curve her heart warmed up. She opened her arms widely as her daughter launch herself towards her mother "Just call anytime, darling. I'll come here immediately." she whispered to her daughter. When Lena pulled away the older woman wiped the tears on her daughters cheek "It's gonna be okay my brave girl" and she kissed Lena's forehead.

  
____________

  
Kara just pulled her suitcase out of the taxi and then thanked the driver afterwards. She took a deep breath and stood infront of her new dormitory. With one hand on her suitcase and the other on her hip she inhaled everything in "to a better future" she optimistically said to herself.

  
She took out her phone and started a conference call with Eliza and Alex. the latter was the first to answer the facetime call and then a moment later Eliza appeared with Jeremiah by herside "Hey guys!" she said happily. Guess where I am?" Kara then faced the other way the historical building that will serve as her dormitory in the background. "I'm hereeeeee!" she said happily. 

  
They chatted for a while asking how her travel was, which Kara said it was okay, it was a long 6hr flight but it was better than what she expected flying commercial for that long. They spoke for a while until Kara entered the lobby, she turned of her mic while she was talking to the head of the house that welcomed her and given her keys. As she steps into the elevator, she again chats with her family, laughing at Alex's stories about her adventures with her girlfriend-Maggie. 

  
She occationaly looks up looking for her room number, when she saw it she returned her attention to the chat, not thinking that when she entered the room there's already another person settling in. She laughed so loud after Alex's joke that it echoed to the whole studio type room.   
Alex's laugh siezes when she noticed someone behind her sister "Uhm Kar, I think you have someone in there" Kara suddenly turn around seeing a beautiful Ravenette woman, whose emerald color eyes are staring at her. Kara smiled and immediately turn back to her family and said goodbye.

  
She placed her carry on on her bed, which she figured out is the one by the wall because the other one already have a bed sheet and all. "Hi. I'm sorry about that I just miss my family so much that I forgot the possibility of you being here first" The other woman didn't respond she just stared at her "Oh, I'm Kara Danvers" she reached over her hand which the Ravenette shook.

  
"Lena Luthor"

  
Kara's head leaned to the side "Luthor is an uncommon name, but are you perhaps related to Lex Luthor?" Lena expected the question, ofcourse they'll ask if she's part of 'the Luthor' family. So she nodded, making Kara smiled brightly "Oh wow! What a coincedence right?! I'm roomates with my cousin's bestriend's relative!" that part she didn't know. 

  
"I'm sorry what? You're related with-" Kara interupted Lena by saying Clark's name "well now that's a small world" in which Kara nodded in aggreement. 

  
"So how are you related to Lex?" she asked as she turn to her suitcase and started unpacking her things.

  
"I'm his younger sister"

  
"Oh that's gre-" Kara stopped suddenly remembering something. She faced Lena again "Wait does he have another sister, because if I remember it corretly his sister is younger than me by a year or two. Well except of your some genius that you're advance and is now in college" Kara rambled.

  
Lena wanted to facepalm herself, ' _goodness i'm roomates with a girl version of Ray Palmer_ ' She thought to herself. "No it's just us two" And then Kara stood up and walk towards her immediately, saying that they should call Clark and share the good news. The ravenette was just about to say that that'll probably not a good idea, because she's not in the mood to talk. being an introvert that she is, she just wanted to sit and enjoy the view while she sip her hot choco; But Kara was already typing on her phone and moments later Clark's voice was heard from the other line. 

  
To the younger woman's luck, Clark just wrapped up a meeting with her brother whose standing near him at the time. Kara happily told him if he can also put Lex on, which Clark gave her a confused look- turns out it's a video call ' _Lucky me'_ Lena said to herself.

  
"What is this about Kara?" Clark said as Lex came into view.

  
Kara walks towards Lena, but stopped when she stood infront of younger woman "Look who my roomate is" then Kara switch to the rear camera."Say hi!" She said to Lena who shyly did what was asked of her. 

  
Kara saw Lex snatch the phone away from Clark "Holy fuck that's my sister!" Lex shouted on the other line, making Lena laugh. Okay maybe Kara's idea is a bit better than she thought it was before. They talked for half an hour, and by that time, Kara knew that same as her, Lena got the full ride in MIT, even though they can afford it. The blonde also gather from Lex that Lena is only 16, and is a chess prodigy, if not already a master. Therefore after the call they both found themselves infront of the personalised chess set that Lillian gifted her daughter on her 6th birthday. Each piece is engraved with Lena's initials- LKL. and then the side of the board is engraved with an 'Always with you darling, love mother'.

  
Kara smiled at that, but as the game continue her smiled disappeared as it takes all of her to defeat Lena, but in the end the younger woman won. "Ra- God you're good" 

  
Lena smiled at that "Thank you for boosting my ego" she said giggling a little. "Although you are a good opponent, better than our neighbor Ray" Kara blushed at her statement "and lastly I think you're supposed to say Rao"

  
"Well yeah bu-" Kara paused when she just realised what Lena said. She wanted to speak but no word came out of her mouth, all she did was stare dumbly at Lena, who smirked and raised her eyebrow as if saying _Don't you dare lie to me woman_. " you know? how?"

  
"Clark" she replied simply "Don't worry you're secret's safe with me" somehow Kara felt secured with how Lena said it. That she just knew she can trust the woman infront of her.

  
"Well now that you know, I'm declaring it" Lena's head slightly lean to the side in confusion "Lena Luthor. You are now officially my bestfriend".


	2. The one with the guy

It has been five months since they've started school, as the ravenette predicted, Kara became the freshmen everyone knew, being so friendly and approachable that she is; not to mention how attractive she is.

  
It's been five months since Lena has been living with, and burying her stupid crush towards the blonde who looks like a goddess even asleep.   
She was sitting alone in the library when suddenly someone was stood beside her blocking the light. Looking up she saw the woman of her thoughts smiling brightly at her. By the looks of it she's excited about something that Lena has no clue what's about. "What is it?" she asked with a little bit annoyed. not at the other woman but at herself for finding her smiled beautiful "You're blocking my light"

  
Kara immediately apologized for it, and sat to the empty chair right next to Lena, "Guess what" she said cryptically.

  
To be honest with all the exams and the loads that she took this semester, Lena is just tired out of her mind that she isn't in the mood to guess what ever drama it is Kara has in her life. "You got pregnant during your valentine hook up with James?" to be precise it's not that Lena is not in the mood for Kara's drama, but she's not in the mood for her 'relationship' drama with James who's on Metropolis.

  
"No you dummy. You know I'm smart, well smart enough to use protection." Lena just rolled her eyes at the comeback "anyways that's not what I came here for. I came here because I got you a date" Lena's eyes went wide with the news. "Oh don't be so shock you're a pretty woman you get noticed." the ravenette asked who the man is and turns out he is a friend of Winn's, named Peter. 

  
The 19 years old Peter, appears to have noticed her when he saw a group picture of Lena, Winn, Ray and Felicity playing at the sports room back at their dorm. Winn is the occupant of the apartment on their left, whilst Felicity is from the one infront of Winn's and besides Ray's. They all get along perfectly fine, and it turns out almost all of them geek out at the same thing- Technology. 

  
With Lena simultenously taking programs on Mechanical Engineering, computer technology and Chemical Biology, she had classes with Ray on Engineering, and programming coursea with Winn and Felicity. They've all bonded on the enhancement they wish to develope for humanity. 

  
Even now that they're still purely students, Lena and Ray are inventing something that they don't want anyone to know yet, with Ray's roomate Jack Spheer. Kara has been hearing a lot of things regarding Jack making her think how fond Lena is with the man- therefore it is her duty, as Lena's bestfriend, to get Lena to realise that she has a crush on the handsome british gentleman.

  
And that brings her back to Peter, which is a welcome part of her plan to make Lena realise her feelings for Jack. She thinks that maybe dating another will open Lena's eyes and maybe miss Jack and admit to herself that she like the man.

  
"Kara I'm 16" one comment and all her plan crumbles. RIght, how can she keep forgetting that Lena is two years younger than all of them, and is only allowed to date once they reached their Junior Year. "This is like the 3rd man you tried to set me up with. What's your problem?" She said annoyed.

  
"My problem?" Kara answered with a question. She didn't get it why Lena is so angry.

  
"Yeah you're problem. I've already told you I don't like to date anyone, and that I want to focus on my studies. Kara I'm on limited time to do what I want, study what I want, and accomplish what I want before I took over a whole fucking company." Kara gulped at Lena's sudden outburst "Just because you're happy with James, and have a partner doesn't mean you have to get me one too okay? I just want some quiet time to myself, I want to hang out with my friends and not some guy who promises me the world and ends up fucking another woman and hurting me" She added bitterly.

  
Kara saw how Lena tried her best not to cry, clearly there is more to it than she's letting on and someday the blonde hopes to figure it out. She was so deep in thought that she didn't see Lena gathering her things. Kara snapped out of it when the ravenette stood up and proceeded towards the exit. "Lena wait" she shouts once they exited the library premises and chased after Lena.  
"Kara just shut up please. Leave me alone because everytime you open your mouth all you say is date him, date that, and I'm so fucking not interested!" the youngest Luthor said not even looking at the blonde woman that's following her, as she walked faster down the stairs, desperate to lose Kara.

  
Kara stood frozen into her place, maybe she's forcing Lena too much. It's just, she wanted the girl to live and enjoy while she's here. Lena's young yet all she thinks about is academics; she doesn't like to party because she preffered to stay at their room reading by the window seat; she doesn't want to drink alcohol and says it numbs the brain; she doesn't want to date any guy because she wanted to focus on her degree.   
Kara can't just accept it all, how young the Luthor is but she's so grown up, even more than her. It's like in Lena's level of determination she'd been trained all her life to be this focus "Why are you so hard on yourself?" Kara asked the Ravenette who already crossed the street and was walking further away from her.

  
__________

  
Things had been awkward for them both since Lena's outburst. If Kara knew before that Lena loves silence and doesn't want to be bothered at times, now she feels like she just doesn't exist in the woman's world anymore.

  
The ravenette still does her nightly routine, go to the common kitchen to make some hot choco; talk a bit with their friends, mainly Ray regarding their little project; then she'll proceed to their room and sulk in the comforts of her study table. 

  
That's how Kara would always see Lena once she's back at their room. But the moment she tried to talk to her roomate, Lena will exit the room and go to the study hall, making excuses like she needed a board or something. She'll stay there until she knows Kara is asleep.

  
For a week they stuck to that routine, until the day when Kara was just coming back from the corner store. She just entered the elevator, patiently watching the numbers changing. It's in between the 4th and 5th floor that the power went off; Leaving Kara trapped into the elevator.

  
In a span of a few seconds she felt the air thickens. She tried to unbotton the first 2 of her blouse, but nothing changed. The blonde started to panic, because she feels like the air around her is slowly fading away, she feels the cold temperature; and then add the silence that reminds her of the moments following the explotion of Krypton. 

  
Her body is covered in sweat, and shaking so badly yet she doesn't feel any of it. Kara felt her knees weaken, she carefully sat by the corner of the small space. embracing her legs, and burying her face towards her knees and closing her eyes.

  
Tears started to fall as she heard the sound of an explotion around her, the metal around her shaking so badly. Red surrounded her vision, feeling the heat on her skin sipping through from outside the ship. She felt it slowly fading away, as Silence once again surround her. 

  
Kara was sobbing, afraid of what she's feeling, and what she's seeing as her mind brings her back to the last moments of Krypton. The blonde was so engulf by her trauma that she didn't realise the power is back on and the elevator stopped on their floor.

  
Lena just came out of the door from the staircase panting. She heard the elevator dinged on their floor and she immediately run towards it. As the doors parted she saw groceries scattered on the floor, and Kara crying on the corner, knees tucked to herself and body shaking in fear. Lena cursed to herself and immediately pressed the emergency stop and kneeled next to her roomate.

  
"Kara?" she called sofly, but the blonde didn't seem to hear it. She informed the blonde that she'll touch her, and as her hands land on Kara's shoulder, noting that the blonde still didn't seem to notice, she touched the sides of Kara's head and gently raised it. 

  
As her emerald eyes landed on Kara's blue, she noticed how red her eyes are from the crying. Lena recognise the fear shouting from the eyes that gazing her "Kara, hey, it's Lena" she said softly as her hand slowly move to the other's cheeks "Can you please look at me Darling?"

  
The crying woman, stared at the beautiful emerald colored pupils of the ravenette. For a moment it took Kara's breath away, but then she recognise those beautiful eyes anywhere. "L-Lena" Kara's shaking voice echoed the elevator walls.

  
"Yeah it's me. are you having a panic attack?" the ravenette asked with tenderness, in which Kara responded that she didn't know, that it's he first time it happened. "It's okay, everyone have panic attacks sometimes" she said wiping another tear that escaped Kara's face. "Do you want to go to our room?" she nodded and the raventte gather the groceries, and helped Kara stand up.

  
When they entered their room, Kara lay on her bed and curled her body. Lena figured out that she still doesn't want to talk about what happened, so she walked towards her closet and reached for the chunky knitted blanket that she herself made, and place it to cover Kara.

  
Turning around and sitting by her study table right after, she didn't saw the small smile that she brought to Kara's face. "thank you" the blonde whisper as she saw Lena putting on her headphones, and then she succumbed to sleep.

  
She didn't know how long she's been asleep, but when she woke up with Lena tapping her shoulders lightly. "Hey I prepared dinner for you, and some hot choco" she said nervously, as if afraid that she's already imposing. But the warm smile that Kara gave her, somehow ease her nervousness.

  
"Thank you Lena, I appreciate it a lot" they sat in silence after that, as Kara eats her dinner and Lena reads by the window seat.

  
The blonde was sipping her hot choco, when her eyes travelled to Lena's direction. She observed how contented the younger woman is in her little world, as she reads a novel. "Thank you for earlier" Kara said softly making Lena lookat her. "And for the dinner and the hot choco" she added quickly, then she noticed Lena's smile.

  
Kara didn't think she'd seen a smile that beautiful, even though her lips didn't part, it's still the most genuine smile she ever got from the ravenette. "You know, that's my most favorite" Kara pointed at the book that Lena is reading.

  
Lena looked at the cover of the book she's reading, like she didn't know the title of it. "Really? wizard of Oz? why?" 

  
Seeing the younger woman tilt her head at her question, Kara continues "It reminds me of how I felt like after I arrived here." Ah Lena get it, Kara is Dorothy. "It's like one moment I was on Krypton with my parents, then this storm came and the moment I woke up I'm on Earth, and Clark is giving me away to the Danverses"

  
The Luthor heir saw her friend tucked into herself yet again, "I was supposed to raise him, but I was stock in a vortex where time doesn't exist. Then the moment I arrived here, Superman gave me to my new family, scared and feeling so alone. Everything is new, beautiful but overwhelming. I'm thankful for the my family, to be honest, without them I don't know where I am now."

  
"If it's okay, can you tell me something about Krypton?" the question brings Kara genuine happiness. No one has asked that of her, not even Alex o Eliza. They always wait for her to share on her own, because they feel that it's still a sensitive topic.

  
Kara started telling her about her childhood, how she was supposed to be youngest member of the science guild. How she took care of Clark when he was just a baby, and what a cry baby her cousin is, making both ladies laugh. 

  
Then the blonde told her about the inevitable destruction of their planet, and how her parents sent her to Earth. The experience of being in the Phantom zone, which she couldn't recall much because she was asleep most of it, all she remembers is that it's lonely and so silent.   
Kara shared how lonely she felt when she first arrived on Earth "Earth is really beautiful, but back then my powers overwhelmed me that I didn't appreciate it. Everything is so loud, so bright, so fragile; it's too much for young Kara Zor-El. Thankfully, the Danverses is a good bunch and didn't gave up on me." she said with a sad laugh. 

  
"Kara Zor-El? is that you're real name?" the blonde nodded "It's beautiful" Lena added, turning the cheeks of the other woman red.

  
"Alex, she was the last one who warmed up to me; Eliza is the best mom, she's a very very good cook; and I thank Rao she loves feeding me. And then there's Jeremiah, who was the one who helped me control my powers. He's made this you know" pointing to the led glasses she's wearing "So I don't get overwhelmed with the sound, and the x-ray vision. Jeremiah never once got angry at me for ruining or destroying something at home because of my strength. You don't wanna know how any glasses, and plates they had to replace during my training" Kara smiled remembering the old days. 

  
Lena, let go of her book and place it to her side. She tucked her legs into herself and hugged it. Looking down at the lights coming from cars, each on their journey home, she spoke gently "you know I kinda envy you" Kara didn't dare speak a word, waiting for Lena's next words "When I was adopted by the Luthors, I was so afraid. I was four at the time, when I saw my mother die. The next thing I know I was shipped into the US, and into a new family."

  
Kara inquired where she's from, and Lena told her that she spent the first few years of her life in Ireland. "Maybe we could go to Ireland sometime" The ravenette looked at Kara with a small smile on her face, she didn't expect that to come from Kara. And it does not help the growing crush she has for the woman. "Or you can let me fly you there. I'll do it for free, though you might wanna buy me food" Kara added making the woman laugh.

  
"Maybe one day" Lena said as her laughter dies down. "It's funny how the universe works, who would've thought that I'll be roomates with someone who came through the same experience as me, maybe more" Kara walked towards Lena and sat to the space beside her on the window seat.

  
"can you tell me about your childhood?"

  
"Well unlike you, the first one who welcomed me is my sibling" the blonde giggle at that "it took mother a year to warm up to me, thank God for that. I wouldn't want to know what happens if she didn't. Goodness she was a real bitch"

  
"What happened?"

  
"Lionel" Kara knew who Lionel Luthor is, he was a great businessman but by the looks of it, his greatness didn't extend to him as a father. "turns out, he's my biological father. At first he was okay, but the longer I stay at the mansion, the more I see how monstrous he is."

  
Kara just remained sitted and looking at Lena, waiting for her to go on. But something in her gut tells her to prepare herself for what's to come "At first he was just a plain alcoholic. Drinks every night, then goes to work the next morning as if nothing happens. And then one night he just became violent with mother during a fight." Lena continued to tell the violent story of that fight her parents had when she was five. How she remember every single second of it, and how the scar on her forearm reminds her of it.

  
"I-I" The kryptonian didn't know what to say. Lena was so young to experience such a thing, to know such violence that early; Kara's heart broke for her best friend. "Is that the only time? or..."

  
"If I tell you everything, tonight might not be enough" Lena said sadly. She saw the pain and empathy in Kara's eyes, even the tears that was begging to fall. The ravenette didn't expect what happens next- Kara hugs her.

  
The hugs was warm, tight, and just safe. She closed her eyes and enjoyed it. Until she heard Kara whisper "If I can ease you of the pain, and the hurt I would. You didn't deserve any of that." the blonde pulled away and looked straight at Lena's eyes "But the fact that you're here, still standing and oh so strong. You Lena Luthor is a very brave warrior. And I know you'll get through everything life puts in your way." 

  
Kara's thumb wipe the tears that falls through Lena's cheeks, "Just remember you're not doing it alone. I'm here for you. And I as you're bestfriend I'll stand beside you and help guide you" This time Lena was the one who initiated the hug.

  
Never has someone outside of her family shown this much support towards her. She thanks the God, of whoever is there, that brought Kara to her life. Because at that moment, Lena knew she just gained someone who she'll want to be by her side; now and the unforseeable future.

  
__________

  
It was just the start of Junior year, when Kara told Lena that he started dating someone named Mike. Since her split with James back during their freshman year, Kara dated guys here and then; but no one last more than a month or two. 

  
Lena hearing this news, she just smiled and said "wonder how long this last" earning her a light punch to the shoulder from the blonde. The truth is, after years of spending almost everyday together, Lena has fallen ever more so for her roomate.

  
Kara is not just her roomate. For the ravenette, Kara is the sound of joyful laughter on a rainy days; she's the delicious hot chocolate during the coldest winter night; and the light at the end of the tunnel. If she were to be honest, Kara was the reason she survive college up to now. The blonde doesn't forget to bring her dinner, when she forgets to have one. She carries Lena into her bed when she falls asleep at her study table. and most of all she survive because of the pep talks the blonde gives her. God knows that woman is the queen of peptalks. Lena would've given up and drop one of her programs if it weren't for Kara's support.

  
Kara on the other hand is also thankful to Rao that he gave her Lena. Now, the Kryptonian is convinced that Lena is as smart or maybe even smarter than her. It was during her finals the semester before that Kara was in need of rescue, she forgot that the due for one of her projects was in a few hours and she needs to read more than 20 books and do a thousand word essay for each.

  
It was for a minor, so she didn't think to prioritize it before. And she maybe thought that she can use her superspeed for it, but now it's just wasn't enough. She was so stressed that when Lena woke up, she immediately asked what the problem is.

  
Rao bless Lena, because being the bookworm she is, already read half of the books listed. She volunteered to do the essays for it, claiming that she knew and remember the books by heart. Therefore, with Kara using her super speed, and Lena writing the essays, they've both finished just in time for Kara to run out and pass the papers. That night they decided to eat out, and celebrate the success of their teamwork. 

  
Through the years, they've learned more about each other, flaws and all. Winn sometimes tease them when they finish each other's sentences; or when there were times that they act like a married couple, like for example, that time Kara wanted to have a pet bunny.

  
Everyone laugh how Kara tries to convince Lena, but every attempt the blonde does is answered by a strong "No" by the raventte. Ray and Winn was sitting in the lounge when the roomates walk by, hearing Kara convincing Lena yet again "Kara, darling just shut up. There is no way we're smuggling a bunny here. And there is no chance I'll let you keep it in our room. The last thing I want is to come home to the smell of bunny pee and poop. I'm going to say thing one last time. We. are. not. going. to. have. a. bunny." Kara used her signature pout, that Lena was trying so hard to fight. "No. stop pouting, 'coz it's not gonna save your ass. Do I make myself clear?"

  
Kara nodded, but Lena knew she's looking for a loophole to get that bunny. With a raise of an eyebrow, Kara sigh and looked Lena in the eye "We're not going to get a cute bunny, that I'll love with all my heart; because you don't want to smell pee and poop." Kara thought that was enough, but by the looks of Lena, whose still raising an eyebrow at her, the blonde groan and sigh "fine! I'm not going to smuggle a bunny in, and convince any of our friends, or anyone to hide it for me" Kara once again pouted.

  
"Good." Lena smiled sweetly "Now, that's done, we can go for ice cream later. My treat" That surely lifted the Blonde's mood. They we're so enclosed in their own issue, that they didn't hear both men trying their best to stop themselves from laughing.

  
The taller man saw Winn extending his hand, and it's his time to let out a sigh; handing Winn his winnings from their bet. "Godness Kara is whipped, and they're not even together" the computer genius said making both of them laugh.

  
Everyone of their friends can see how Lena and Kara mix so well with each other. The only one who doesn't see it, is the two women. That's why Ray, Winn, and Felicity bet each other whether the two will date or not. It was just for fun, but the longer the women interact, the bigger the bet becomes. Now it includes Clark; Lois, Clark's girlfriend; And Maggie.

  
Knowing that not one of the women is out as either gay or bisexual, they still continued the bet because they're so convinced that a chemistry like that isn't just meant 'for friends'. 

  
That's why when Kara introduced Mike to everyone during their weekly dinner out, everyone keeps an eye towards Lena, waiting for her reaction. The ravenette smiled at the man who extended his hand; everyone saw how fake Lena's action was- she pulled a damn I-dont-like-you-but-I-gotta-be-polite look, as Winn put it. 

  
The three exchanged looks when they all noticed Lena's reaction. Kara sat next to Lena, and Mike sat next to his girlfriend. The ravenette looks so uncomfortable, seeing how handsy, and flirty the two are beside her. Felicity, unlike everyone, noticed it- it was that moment that she knew, Lena has feelings for Kara.

  
The shorter blonde wiped her lips before speaking "Hey Lena, I remember you promising me that you'll help me" Lena who was so busy staring at her plate, sunddely transferred her attention to her friend; confused she titled her head as was about to say that she doesn't remember when Felicity spoke again "you know that project I've talk to you about" 

  
Kara suddenly decided to remove her attention from Mike and join the conversation "what project?" she asked looking at Lena, who just stared at her, not knowing what's happening.

  
"Oh it's for a coding project I need to accomplish for finals." As the shorter blonde continues to create some excuse, using programming jargons so that Mike wouldn't have a clue. What? she doesn't like the man, she's team Lena all the way.

  
Lena, meanwhile, catched up to what's going on. Felicity is giving her an out. Now she didn't know if she wanted to take it, or not. She wanted to spend sometime with Kara, but she's so busy with her dear boy Mike. So without further adieu, She agreed with Felicity. 

  
Both women stood and said goodbye to everyone, but Kara asked her why she's leaving early. 'now she noticed I'm here' Lena said to herself. "Sorry Kar, but Felicity has been asking me for weeks. I'll just see you later" Felicity waved and then Lena pulled her out of the restaurant.

  
All eyes that followed the duo as they exit the premises, something tells Kara that something's are not right. But she set it aside and return her attention to Mike who's telling her about her trip with his cousins. She just keeps on nodding as he continues to talk, about anything and then she'll ask some question then and now.

  
On the other side of the table, the two men noticed how Mike keep talking about himself. How she never interrupts him when he's speaking, but he does the opposite to her. Kara was jsut talking about her adventures with Lena last summer, then Mike changed the topic and then continue to tell Kara something about how fries are made.

  
Winn wanted to say that they're not stupid, and they all know how to make fries, even curly fries. but he decided to shut up about that, to not ruin the night. After Felicity and Lena left, the atmosphere just became awkward. They can't have a common topic that can last long enough to keep everyone interested. So they decided to end the night early. Winn and ray decided to head back towards the dorm, while Kara and Mike decided to have some dessert.

  
__________

  
As they walk further away from the restaurant, silence was the only company both women have. It being a little bit late into the night, not many people are out in the streets. It was the blonde who decided to speak first "So, what do you think about Mike?"

  
The ravenette shrug her shoulders, "I wouldn't know, he never talked to us long enough. All he does is kept Kara to himself" the other woman grinned at this, making sure that Lena doesn't see it.

  
"Yeah, I noticed it as well" She paused, looking ahead Felicity noticed that it's not the way towards their dorm, but she doesn't care. Lena needs a friend and that she will be. "I also noticed you. You're miserable earlier"

  
The Luthor stopped in her place and looked at Felicity like she said the most ridiculous thing in the world "I don't know what you're talking about" The blonde smiled at her and gesture for her to follow her. They ended up at a park, Felicity asked her to seat with her at the bench.

  
"c'mon, Lena. The others might not see it, but I can. You like her more than a friend" The blonde said as they seat side by side. 

  
The only light they have is from the lamp a few feet away from them, yet she can still see how the situation hurts Lena's feelings. "I'm gay" Lena looked at her with tears in her eyes, with fear that Felicity may not accept her, or wouldn't want to be friends with her.

  
The blonde saw the worry in her friend's eyes. "It's okay. You're my friend" she said as she wrap an arm around the other woman "your sexuality doesn't define who you are as a person. You're the smartest person i know, also the richest. Then add the fact that you're so beautiful in and out, and that you care so much for people, for the world even. You being gay doesn't change the fact that you'll change the world" 

  
Lena laid her head on the other woman's shoulder and cover her face with her hands as she cry her heart out. "You don't know how much I needed to hear that" 

  
The other woman let out a small laugh "so how long are you in the closet?" the question made Lena laugh and pull away from her, just to punch her shoulder.

  
"Since 9th grade I think." Felicity asked her how she knew, the ravenette looked at the distance, remiscing the moment she knew she likes girls "Her name is Andrea. At first it was supposed to be like two teenagers' sexual escapades but suddenly everything changed. We started going to dates, we we're both closeted gays so out parents think we're just two gals hangging out." she smirk remembering what they'd do to each other during 'sleep overs'.

  
"Well, Well, Lena Luthor has a naughty side after all" the blonde commenting on how the Luthor woman doesn't like to date before, and then now it hit her "Oh my gosh! that's why you never go out with the people we try to set you out with!" the ravenette nodded "So Kara? what are you going to do with that?"

  
"I'm going to continue being her bestfriend. I rather be that than lose her." The blonde inquired that Kara might feel the same way "Kara's straight as fuck Lizzie" She responded using her nickname for the blonde next to her. "But right now, I think it's time for me come out to my family. I'm thinking of telling them this thanksgiving"

  
"You're not going to Midvale with Kara?"

  
"Nope. She'll probably bring that Mike with her"

  
"Well then I wish you good luck" The two women stayed there for a while before going back into their dorm, and Lena will probably spend the night on Felicity's. They have a lot to catch up on.


	3. The one with the truth

For the last few weeks, Lena and Kara became so busy that one comes home with the other already sleeping. Kara was busy with academics and spends her spare time with Mike, While Lena spends her time after school with ray but mostly Jack finishing their project.

It was the day before they leave for thanksgiving weekend that the best friends got the chance to catch up. The ravenette missed Kara, but goodness she wants the conversation to end quickly if all Kara talks about is Mike.

Mike and I went to the park; Mike said the funniest thing; Mike wants us to go on a road trip during Christmas break, from here to Midvale; Lena grew tired of listening to Kara at that moment, she has no interest in what Mike wants, do, or say- she wants to know about Kara.

Lena turned her back, and started reading a book, answering from time to time to Kara's question and agreeing with some of the things she's saying; but overall, she's just waiting for the topic to change to anything just not Mike.

"So have you packed a bag yet?" Lena absently nodded at the blonde's question, thinking it was still about Mike. "Great! Alex will pick up the three of us at the airport to-"

Kara didn't had the chance to finish her sentence when Lena faced her, a guilty look on display "About that," the ravenette opened "I didn't book a flight to National City" Kara's mouth hang open, but after a moment she started rambling about it's going to be okay that they can book another, pricey but possible for Lena to afford "No Kara, It's not that I forgot. It's that I'm not spending thanksgiving this year with you and your family."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Kara said louder than she intended. She's surprised, shocked to be exact. Ever since freshmen year Lena spend Thanksgiving weekend with them; saying that the Luthors tends to not celebrate and choose to just work anyways. So why start celebrate thanksgiving now? "Is there something wrong?"

Lena shook her head "everything is fine, we just want to experience it before Father wouldn't be able to. I'm sorry I didn't tell you.I kinda forgot with all the reports and deadlines. I'll make it up and maybe visit during winter break" Lena smile a little and took a breath before saying "you enjoy with Mike okay?"

It kills the ravenette to see Kara pout and so disappointed, but she wills herself to not change her mind. She needs to do this now. She needs to be free, and be who she truly is.

_________

She was holding a sign with Kara's name on it, she's been waiting at the arrival area for about 10 mins when she saw the bubbly face of her sister. Kara run towards her, energetic and all. After pulling away, she grabbed her sister's bag and asked about Lena.

"She's spending this year at home" To say Alex is disappointed is an understatement. She's excited to show Lena the research she's been working at, it's a shame Lena wouldn't make it. the redhead was too busy thinking about her research that she didn't hear Kara introducing Mike. The moment Mike extended his hand, Alex just look at it for a moment, and then shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Alex. Kara has told me all about you" She gave him a polite smile, he isn't the first one Kara brought to meet them, but Alex cannot help but be cautious with the man. Kara is her sister, and she intends to make sure that whoever Kara's dating must be worthy of her- the only one she sees worthy of her sister is Lena; sadly she's straight, as a spaghetti; Alex hopes.

All it took was one simple request "tell me something about you Mike" to keep him talking for the whole trip to Midvale. God Lena's right, Alex thought. For more than an hour he just keep talking about himself, and comparing to Kara's stories of them, the mention of Mike in Kara's is about 9 or 10 while the mention of Kara in Mike's is about 1 to none.

Alex really wished it was Lena sitting beside her at the passenger's seat and not this Mike guy "I miss Lena" she whispered, which Kara heard and responds with "me too"

Kara then tells a story of the first thanksgiving of Lena with the Danverses. Alex laughs as they recall how Lena looked like a lost puppy, trying to help with the cooking and preparations. Eliza kindly guided her every step of the way, while Alex keeps mocking her. The redhead ended up with pie onto her face, when Lena suddenly slips while carrying one of the chocolate pecan pies; much to Kara's displeasure.

"Even with my face covered in Pie I can see how you almost cried!" Alex said laughing, as she keeps her eyes onto the road. "I think both of you almost cried that time" She added, as she remember how embarrassed Lena is at that moment, not until Eliza and Jeremiah laughed so loud; that Lena let go of her inhibitions.

They kept sharing stories of thanksgiving, all of which consisting of the fun they shared with Lena. For a moment Alex enjoyed the conversation until Mike changed the subject and returned it to him. The moment she parked car in their front yard, she texted Lena and told her what an egotistical idiot Mike is. In which Lena replied with 'I know. Enjoy the weekend' clearly mocking Alex.

Mike was nice enough to their parents, talking with them sharing stories and all, but still about him and none about Kara and their relationship. Moments before Thanksgiving dinner, while they all preparing the food, and setting up the table; Mike was nowhere to be seen. Later Alex saw him walking by the beach throwing pebbles into the ocean.

When everything is ready, Alex volunteered to call the guy. She was just approaching when he turned towards her "Oh is dinner ready?" he asked her making Alex stop.

'Oh he knows about dinner. Wow I underestimated what a jackass he is' Alex though, giving him a fake smile, she nodded. As they walk side by side she made comments about the food "You know we prepared Kara's favorite, Kale and all. How about you?"

"Yeah yeah sure. delicious. No wonder Kara has the body she has" He said with fake enthusiasm.

"Speaking of which did Kara brought you at that pastry shop she loves back at MIT? the one selling her favorite bread?"

"Uhm yeah sure"

'Liar' was what she wanted to reply. Kara never loved Kale, or any veggies. And she of all people didn't have a favorite pastry shop or favorite bread, she just loves them all. She and Mike have been together for months now, but a week with Kara you can know all the answer to her questions. Clearly Mike wasn't paying attention to her sister.

She doesn't really like this guy for her sister. God she hopes he messed it up, or Kara wakes up or something. This Mike didn't deserve her sister a single bit.

_________

In Metropolis, Lena has been walking in circles in her room, trying to find the courage to tell her mother they she's gay. She thought about writing a letter, or like telling her a story. No! She’s going to make a speech. That’s it.

She wrote, and memorized it to the dot. But the moment she entered the dining hall, she froze. Everyone is there, her father, mother and even Lex had already arrived. They we're talking about business when she entered.

All eyes are on her, smiles present on her mother's and brother's faces. What she didn't expect is to see a small smile in her father's. Who would've thought Lionel Luthor will smile at her. Well at least she got a smile before hell breaks loose.

She kissed every single one of them before she proceeded to her seat. Her nerves are killing her, damn, the whole mansion is air-conditioned but it seems like it's too hot. Before they start, Lillian told them to hold hands and for each to say what they're thankful for. It started with Lex, then Lillian and the Lionel.

When it's Lena's turn she took a deep breath "I'm thankful for my family, friends, and to whoever gave me the courage to admit it to all of you-" she paused, she looked at the expression of her family; Lex lean slightly forward waiting for her to continue; Lillian has the softest smile on her face; and Lionel still in his poker face. "I'm gay" she said fast enough that it took her parents a few minutes to fully respond.

What she didn't expect was Lex's reaction "called it", he said letting go of Lena's and Lillian's hands as he clap once then pointed at his sister. Lillian stared at her son and then to Lena, her mouth opened and her brain finding something to say.

Moments passed, Lena was still frozen in her spot waiting for her parents' reaction. Lillian took a breath and smiled "its okay darling. We still love you" she said sweetly "oh my god!" in a brief second her face changed. Looking like she just unlocked some mystery "That's why you always dismiss me every time I set you up with a guy"

"You too huh?" Lex added to his mother. Making Lena smile a little; things are turning out better than she expected "though seeing you kissing Andrea should've given me an idea"

"I'm sorry what?!" It was Lillian's reaction, paired with Lena choking on air that made Lex laugh in hysterics. The older Luthor woman looked at her daughter "You we're with Andrea Rojas? So t-that one time-" Oh how the realization hits Lillian in the face, about that one particular event in the past; wherein she checkup on Lena and Andrea during a 'sleepover' after hearing something or someone fall, only to see each girl one with a towel around her body and the other sitting on the floor on her underwear. And now that she knows, "Oh God help me! Lena did I catch you when you're about to lose your virginity?"

Lena was all red, her face, her neck, and her ears. She wished that the ground just swallows her whole at that moment. She's all embarrassed and miserable yet her brother has the guts to laugh his lungs out. She threw a table napkin at her brother's face telling him to shut up.

The ravenette looked at her mother "No mother you didn't. I wasn't a virgin at that time" It was Lillian's turn to throw a napkin at her daughter's face, setting aside her manners and all, making Lex laugh louder. Lionel must admit, this isn't the formal dinner they've normally have, but seeing the antics of his family tugs something in his heart.

'I didn't know they have this kind of bond' he said to himself, now he's blaming himself with the decisions that he had, he could've been a part of this types of moments. Moments of laughter, jokes and sadness. He could've been the father they deserve, but he wasn't- he isn't.

As he watch Lex and Lillian asked Lena about her and Andrea, and successfully she sneaked the woman into the Luthor household; Lionel noticed the endearment Lillian and Lex held for his daughter. And then he watched as Lena tell them the stories she would've shared with them before; 'She looks so much like her' Lionel still remembers the redhead Irish woman that he loved once upon a time. Her death really shook him to the core, but he's glad that didn't happen to the young woman infront of him.

He sees the woman Lena has become, strong, independent, curious and willing to learn, smart. Lena became this amazing woman and even if he didn't expect her to be gay, he wouldn't have her any other way. He just didn't know how to tell her that.

He cleared his throat, making everyone shut up all at once. His attention turned from Lex, to his wife and to Lena. "So you like women?" Okay Lionel don't mess it up, he said to himself. Lillian was about to interrupt when he raised him hand signaling her to stop talking. "Since when?"

"9th grade"

Everyone is holding their breath waiting for Lionel to respond. They didn't have any idea what his reaction might be, but something to be sure of, Lillian and Lex will fight him if he says something to offend their youngest.

"That's far too long to keep a secret isn't it?" No one respond "Lex" the eldest child looked at his father "would you mind calling my secretary" Lena feels like every last cell in her body is shaking waiting for what comes next "and tell her to list all eligible bachelorette in Metropolis" Lionel smiles the moment Lena exhaled loudly. "It's okay child. There's nothing wrong with being gay"

Lena tilted her head, what the fuck just happened? Her father, the one who berates the LGBTQ community, just told her there's nothing wrong being one? Is this what nearing death effects are like? You really change your point of view in life? "I-I don't understand. You publicly don't support people like me. If there's someone here who I think wouldn't be happy with me coming out I was sure it was you"

The head of the household took a deep breath and looked at the rest of their family. He looked at Lillian, as if telling her that he's going to say the most important thing "About two months ago, I undergone a procedure, where part of my lungs were removed" the siblings gasp at the news. They didn't know about the surgery, and by the looks of it, the only person who knew is their mother. "While doing so, I coded, and was gone for a minute or two." he held Lena's hand who is sitting by his left "I died Lena; and I don't know why I'm still here. The truth is I don't deserve it"

Lena and Lex looked at each other, noting that both of them agree that their father isn't really the best person. "I am a terrible father, and a horrific husband. I am sorry for that" Everyone at the table froze. Did he just apologize? Each one looked at each other, looking the other in the eyes as if asking if they heard it as well. "I am on borrowed time that I am sure. Life is too short, and I am afraid that my time is too short to correct my wrongs. So please let me the father and husband you all deserve to have even just for the remaining days of my life"

They can't believe this, all of it. Lionel Luthor, the most egotistical person Lena knew, just said sorry; please; that he wasn't any good; and just asked them for a second chance; Is the world ending? Yeah it probably is.

The youngest Luthor was brought out of her thoughts when she felt her brother’s hand on her. As she looked up, she saw the small smile present on her mother’s and brother’s face. Lena knew what that means; they’re giving him a chance.

She may never forget everything he’d done, but at that moment she decided to let it go. Still unsure if it’s the right decision, Lena smiled at her father and held his hand; hoping for a change.

______

Kara was busy eating her pie, wondering how Lena is doing back home; when Alex kicked her leg under the table. When their eyes meet Alex is signaling next to her, or rather signaling her about Mike.

Mike on the other hand still keep on talking something about his trips with his friends. Just before dinner Alex pulled her aside and told her how Mike always keep talking about himself, and he is not doing himself the favor of winning the good graces of her sister.

The Kryptonian observed Mike, the longer she stares the more she noticed what Alex told her. Funny, is he always like that? Probably not right? because if he does her friends will clearly say something, most specially Lena.

Minutes passed and Kara still thinks about it, her mind is just not letting the idea go. So she decided to free herself in her predicament and excused herself to go to the washroom- to call Lena.

The ravenette answered on the third ring, Kara noticed the happy tone her best friend used “Well someone’s having a good time” She said happily, and was then informed that Lena is actually bonding with her family. Not wanting to take much of the other woman’s time, Kara got to the point and asked “What do you think about Mike?”

A little confused Lena asked what is this all about, and Kara told her what she and Alex observed. “Oh yeah Mike has been a dick ever since. He kinda want you all to himself” Lena responded quickly after Kara’s explanation. Wow, it’s like she thought about it before. “Darling, not to be rude, but you he doesn’t know anything about you. I ask you what his favorite thing is, you answer in a snap, ask him your faves he needs three lives”

Kara thanked her and ended the call. As she walk back into the dining hall, she paused by the entrance, observing her parent’s reaction. Mike, is still dominating the conversation; Alex is clearly bored and annoyed at the same time; Jeremiah keep stealing glances with Eliza, who is really a patient woman by indulging Mike with her own questions.

When Alex noticed her, she yelled “Look who is back!” with all attention at her, Kara proceeded to her sit and as she does so her sister asked her to tell a story about school.

“Everything is doing well. Although just last week I forgot a deadline again, thankfully Lena reminded me of it” Eliza asked her how Lena knew her deadlines “Uhm well, I wrote it in her planner. I always forget mine so I wrote it on hers so I wouldn’t forget”

“So basically you write in her planner so you can use Lena as an alarm?” Alex said playfully, making her parents laugh.

“Remind me to bake Lena’s favorites before you return” Kara immediately nods to her mother’s request “Better thank your angel of an alarm clock and all” she added making everyone laugh except Mike who scoff.

Everyone’s attention was transferred to Mike “Is there a problem?” Alex was the first one to speak, clearly bothered with Mike’s behavior.

As if taking the bait Mike gulped down his food and looked at Alex who is now drinking her wine “Well angel is not exactly how I’ll describe her”

Now it was Kara who seems bothered with Mike’s remarks “what do you mean?”

Looking at his girlfriend he explains “Ever since we met she’s like I dunno a bitch?” Kara can hear her sister choke on her wine, and her mother gasp but she didn’t mind them. She kept her eyes on the man besides her signaling him to continue “she doesn’t want me to be part of the topic. I feel like she’s doing everything to keep me out of the topic. Also, I think everyone of your friends noticed it too. You know that friend of yours Finnley? When she pulled Lena out of the restaurant so we can have a good time.”

Kara remembers it. She remembers how she wanted so badly to run after Lena to make sure she’s okay but Mike held her down, and keep telling her something. She remembers everyone being quiet after the two left, how Winn look as awkward as the silence around them. Clearly Mike is seeing things differently.

“Mike what’s my favorite food?” She asked remembering what Lena said a few minutes before. He looked dumbfounded by the question, but he suddenly remembers what Alex told her before by the beach.

He puffed his chest and proudly said “Kale and Salads” making Alex snort in the background. When he looked at the older Danvers sister, he noticed her trying to hide her giggles. And then his eye travelled to Kara’s parents, Eliza is wincing at his response, and Jeremiah is just look plainly disappointed.

Kara smiled at him with obvious disappointment as asked him to go to the porch with her. Once they’re alone Kara stared at him for a few seconds before she took ad deep breath “There’s no easy way to say this, but Mike I think we should break up”.

Mike stared at her dumbly clearly having no idea what’s going on, and why the blonde is suddenly ending their relationship. “We are not compatible okay?” Kara added seeing how clueless he is. He tried to contradict her point but then Kara asked her questions about herself which he didn’t have an answer to. “Our relationship is a one way street Mike. I know all this things all about you but you can’t see to remember a single thing about me.”

“That’s not true! I know that you’re best friend is Lena. I don’t really like her but still I know her. Then there’s Finnley!” Mike said in a defensive tone.

“It’s true Mike. One her name is Felicity, not Finnley. Second Yes Lena is my Best friend, but I do not appreciate you talking bad about her. And you know what they’re right! We’re not really good for each other.”

“Oh c’mon you don’t believe that”

“I do actually. So yeah I’m breaking up with you. We’re over.” Mike told her that he doesn’t agree with that decision so Kara took out her phone and typed something. He just stood there watching Kara, up until her phone dinged and she looked back into him “There. Your Uber will be picking you up in about 30 minutes. Long enough for you to pack your things” The blonde woman smiled then entered the house.

When Kara return to the dinning room, everyone is looking at her with thoughtful looks. She gave them all a small smile, a way of saying everything's good. Just as she's about to say something she heard the door opened and closed, then Mike was walking fast towards her "did you break up with me because you're gay for Lena?!" He said with anger in his voice.

Kara didn't noticed how furious he looked because she was shocked about the question. _Am I gay for Lena?_


End file.
